


Wheeled Conundrum

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate SG-1, Transformers (Bayverse)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-24
Updated: 2009-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c learns to drive...with help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheeled Conundrum

Teal'c had been eager enough to learn navigation and piloting of the land based vehicles used by Stargate Command. However, the more he drove the 'Topkick' truck he had been assigned, the more he wondered if the vehicles had minds of their own. He listened to the rest of the team comment on the way it handled under his piloting skills, and chose to not disabuse them of the notion he was that good a learner.

He did not correct them when they assumed he was meditating that night, either, when he was in fact studying the truck. It did not appear any different than any of the other trucks around SGC, but...

The next day when their investigation turned up a malevolent robot in the shape of a giant scorpion, only Teal'c was unsurprised when the Topkick joined the battle as a massively scarred robot.

Perhaps it would be intriguing to not be the only alien ally on the team.


End file.
